


Happier Than Pie

by peace_love_happiness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_love_happiness/pseuds/peace_love_happiness
Summary: What if Castiel did make it to the bunker in Clip Show with all of the forgiveness presents for Dean?





	Happier Than Pie

Dean wasn’t surprised at all when Castiel wasn’t at the bunker when him and Sam returned. No, it was just like the angel to go running off when Dean- When they needed him the most. Who knows when, if they’ll ever see him again? 

Which was why he was absolutely stunned when he heard the telltale flap of the wings and turned the corner to find Castiel standing in the bunker kitchen, holding a Gas’n’Slip bag in one hand.

“Where the hell were you, Cas?” he asked.

“You mentioned that the shopping needed to be done, so I went to the local gas station.” He put the bag on the counter and pulled out a case of Dean’s favorite beer, putting it in the fridge. Of course. Here he was trying to figure out how to close the gates of hell and making sure Sam didn’t fall over, and Cas decided that was the perfect time to go on a shopping trip.

“Look Cas, you can’t just run off like that without telling us, all right?” Castiel removed a package of beef jerky from the bag. “It’s dangerous out there.” He glanced at the bag, wondering what else the angel had gotten, and instantly noticed the magazine. “Good taste, Cas, huh?”

“What?”

“Busty Asian Beauties. One of my favorite skin mags too.” 

Castiel blinked. “I know. That’s why I got it for you.”

“What?”

Castiel looked away, and if Dean didn’t know any better he would say the angel was blushing. “I was trying to buy things that I know that you like, so that perhaps you would be willing to forgive me.” That explained the beer and the jerky, at least. 

“What’s the toilet paper for?” Dean asked.

“That’s for assistance with Busty Asian Beauties.”

“Ah.” He regretted asking. “And the eggs?” Dean liked eggs, but they weren’t one of his favorite things to eat. 

“Sam likes them, and with him being so sick I thought I could help you take care of him by making eggs.”

“Do you even know how to cook eggs?” he asked. As far as he was aware, Castiel had zero cooking experiences. Then again, there was some things he just knew. Castiel could speak every language ever spoken but didn’t understand a Star Wars reference. Dean opened the carton. “Also, why’s one missing?”

“I had to check one to make sure the carton was good.”

“Check one?”

“Yes.”

“For what?”

“Diseases. I had to make sure they were high quality eggs, Dean.”

“How do you check eggs in a way that makes them disappear?” He always just checked for cracks and assumed they were good. “What, did you crack one open in the middle of the store?” 

“Yes.”

Of course. “I bet the employee was thrilled with that.”

“I don’t think he liked me very much. I may have accidentally knocked over a display stand.”  
Dean laughed. He couldn’t help himself. The image of stone-faced Castiel, going around a gas station knocking down stands and cracking eggs and buying porn. He looked at Castiel, who for some reason seemed even more solemn than usual. 

“What’s up?” he asked. 

“They didn’t have any pie, Dean, I’m sorry.” Castiel spoke those words in one of the gravest tones Dean had ever heard come out of the man, and considering Castiel was always grave, it was pretty intense. “I know it’s one of your absolute favorite things, so I was going to buy you some, but the store was all out. I strongly suggested the worker make more, but he threatened to call the police and I thought that would just cause more trouble.”

“You didn’t have to do all of this, Cas.” He really didn’t. Dean understood that this was some way to get his forgiveness. Castiel was like Sam in that regard. He could fuck up and nearly cause the end of the world, and he wouldn’t care a bit.

“You mentioned that the shopping needed to be done and I was just trying to make myself useful.”

He shook his head. “Yeah, shopping as in groceries and shit. Not snacks and porn.”

“I got eggs.” Castiel held up the carton, proving his point.

“That’s a start, but we need more than one carton of eggs, Cas.”

“Oh. So I failed you. Again.” Castiel looked down, frowning. “Don’t worry, Dean. I can go to the grocery store. Maybe they’ll have pie there.”

Dean knew where this was going and quickly grabbed ahold of Castiel’s arm. “No more flying off, okay?”

“But the groceries-”

“ Oh, groceries can wait. We got more important things to worry about right now.”

“But pie-”

“Oh, I don’t mean I still mean what I said in the crypt, all right Cas?” Those embarrassing words he said as he tried to do whatever he could to snap Castiel out of whatever mind control he was under.” You don’t have to go out and buy me my favorite things. Just… Stay, okay? Right here. No more running. That’ll make me happier than any pie, okay?”

“I’ll stay if that’s what you want, Dean.”

“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then the gates of heaven don't close and everyone is (relatively) happy.
> 
> This is my first fan fiction ever so of course I hate it but have it anyway. I'm not even caught up with Supernatural, I'm almost halfway through season 12. I should catch up this spring break however. Remember season eight when Castiel could still fly and actually do good in fights? I miss those days. Castiel's adventures shopping may be my favorite scene with him in the entire show. 
> 
> My tumblr's [peace-love-happiness](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com) and my Twitter's [happily_sad24](https://twitter.com/happily_sad24) if you want to follow me.


End file.
